everyday
by FluffballPaws
Summary: PURE SMUT...who would guess? i suck at summeries


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it characters I prefer to play with other peoples toys

AN: this is where I earn the m rating so yes it contains girl on girl loving if you don't like turn away now

I look up as a small cough brings me out of my thoughts and I look up strait into the brown, beautiful eyes and I can help but feel the intensity of her stare. My eyes leave hers and move to her lips, h how I love the feel of her lips on my own, or the feel of the on my over heated skin as she teases me without mercy. I move my eyes again and they move over her torso, she's wearing a skin tight black t-shirt. My eyes move down to her leather clad legs. I again meet her eyes and notice this time a predatory look in them, slowly she walks towards me. I walk slowly as she gains on me. My back hit's the locker preventing me to move, this makes her smirk, I so want to kiss her. Before I can contemplate this she has me pinned to the lockers and has slowly started to whisper in my ear, in a low sexy voice.

"what's the matter detective?" she whispers. "surprised to see me?" she whispers again and this time licks my ear lobe and I cant help but shiver at the feeling her tongue elicits within me. "you looked damn sexy when you left for work, I didn't want to wait till you got home." she carry's on and just her words are making my body ache with want. And I gasp as her hand starts to rub my side. She pulls back to look into my eyes, no doubt she must see the want and love in them. She grins and before I can smile back my mouth is occupied as Sara kisses me. As we break the kiss I'm breathless. Slowly she begins to raise my top and I stop her.

"nu-uh baby,.. We're at work not going to happen…those were the rules and we both agreed to them." I grin and she gives me a devil-may-care look, it makes me regret stopping her.

" I know we agreed, but I want you so bad." she looks at me with a sad puppy dog face, she is way too cute sometimes. I look at her. And see her nervous twitching, I'm about to ask what's wrong when she pulls out a red rose from behind her back, nervously she hands it to me. I look at the delicate flower and smile as I remember the meaning. I step forward and gently push my lips to hers before pulling back.

"I love you too Sara." I whisper and her answer is cut of as I take full possession of her mouth in a searing kiss that leaves us both gasping for breath, as I look at her I realise its times like this when she is at her most beautiful, her eyes are that little bit darker, her hair is a little messy and her mouth is just the little bit open, yes Sara Sidle is beautiful. She looks at me with lust darkened eyes.

"Home now Curtis" she husks out and I feel a shudder run down my spine and end between my legs, I nod at her I really don't trust myself to speak at this moment in time. She kisses me softly and then turns and leaves with a wink, she disappears and I slam my locker shut. As I run to my car. I cant wait to have her in my arms.

It doesn't take long before I'm pinned against the inside of the front door of the place that for the last year has become the place I call home. Her tongue licks at the crease in my lips and I cant deny her as I open my mouth with a whimper, allowing her tongue to start an exotic tango with my own and I moan as that talented muscles finds all the sensitive spots in my mouth. I feel her lift me up and I take this as an invitation to slip my legs around her waist, she wanders to our room as her lips rind my raging pulse point and she nips at it and I whimper, she sucks the skin into her mouth and she sucks at it and we both know there will be a mark there tomorrow, but neither of us can bring ourselves to care, she runs her tongue up and down my neck causing the most delicious sensation to run through me. We finally reach the bedroom after I decided to try and distract her a little by whispering naughty sweet nothings in her ear. She lays me on the bed and removes the rest of my clothes, her eyes darkening with each inch of flesh she uncovers. She licks her lips and I flip us over until she's underneath me. I take her hands in mine and place them above her head. I place both wrists on one hand and run my right hand down her torso before gripping the edge of the t-shirt in one hand, after making sure she wont move her hands I bring my other hand down to grip the t-shirt and raise it kissing her stomach as the t-shirt rises, once it is removed I remove her bra and rake my eyes over her body, her breathing is coming out rapidly and I watch her chest rise and fall, I reach out and take her breasts in my hands, she moans.

"you know your beautiful baby" I tell her as I take one of the nipples in my lips and my now free hand moves down to the button of her leather pants. Its hard and it takes me a while to get it off but taking my hand away from her breast is not an option to me, together we manage to get her pants and knickers on the floor, I move my mouth to kiss her and she happily slides her tongue into my mouth, I'm caught of guard by her suddenly flipping us so she is straddling my hips. She grinds down on me and I groan as my hot wet centre comes into contact with hers. She continues to rub herself on me as she sucks and bites on my nipples causing my hips to buck and whimpers and moans to rip themselves from my throat, I cant take anymore teasing and grab one of her wandering hands and lead it down my body.

"here Sara baby touch me here." I plead through lust filled eyes and I moan as she slides a finger through my folds and I whimper as she runs her finger of my clit the noise seems to snap her as she slips a finger into me, I lose control of my body and my hips buck and she adds another finger, slowly pumping in and out at the pace I have now set with my hips. She kisses just behind my ear and then whispers sweet nothings in my ear she adds another finger.

"I love you" she whispers and I hiss and I let the waves crash through me and I cum hard into her talented fingers, she continues her movements slowly until my body fully relaxes, she removes herself from me and takes two of her fingers into her mouth moaning at the taste, she offers the third to me and I take her finger into my mouth and suck myself of it, her eyes stay transfixed on my mouth. I remove her finger and kiss her neck before nipping and sucking at her skin. She whimpers as I leave my mark on her. I kiss down towards her breast and pause to leave my mark on her collar bone, before taking her arching nipple in my mouth. She moans and her hands have found purchase in my head, her moves become frantic. Ad her hips buck and I feel her wetness at my stomach.

"Sofia baby…please no more teasing" she begs and I kiss my way down her body until I'm facing her sex, I run my tongue gently along her opening her up to me. I groan as the sweetest taste beads my tongue. My tongue finds her clit and begins toying with it before I run it down her opening she raises her hips offering herself to me, and I plunge two fingers into her ad my tongue fiddles with her clit. She moans and her hands fly to my head telling me to stay there…she rocks her hips and as I feel her muscles convulse around my fingers, I remove them and replace them with my tongue as she comes hard into my mouth. I lick up all she gave me and kiss up her body and kiss her lips. She curls into my arms and I hug her close. She whispers.

"love you a lot." I don't have time to reply as she's asleep…I whisper to her ear

" I love you too and I'm going to tell you everyday" before I follow her into a deep sleep

Please review…it may be rubbish I know but it is 1.45 here lol


End file.
